


Son of Darkness, Daughter of Sand

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Slow Burn Between Rey’s Parents, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Who exactly were Rey’s parents?
Relationships: Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Son of Darkness, Daughter of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This isn’t my usual content, but it’s been kind of nagging at me for quite some time.

It was in the cockpit of his ship, the _Sovereign,_ that Trias Palpatine snapped awake from a nightmare about his childhood, looking around frantically even as he reassured himself that he wasn’t in that place anymore. He wasn’t, of course. He was in hyperspace, on his way to Jakku, and he was safe. 

Safe as one could be, at least, going to Jakku. Still, anywhere would be better than the Empire, than being on Exegol, where the inhabitants all but worshipped your father as a god despite him being a monster.

He was away from his father, but it didn’t make the memories hurt any less. 

“ _Mama? Why is Father so cruel to Snoke_?”

Even that memory...Trias knew he’d come back for the others. He just had to. Including Snoke. Snoke, who was good as his brother; true, Snoke had been created through cloning and not through more conventional means, but was still like his brother nonetheless. Assuming, naturally, that Snoke wanted to be saved.

Trias closed his eyes. Already, he could feel guilt pressing in on him. If he was able to, he would have taken Snoke with him to Jakku. 

_And yet he would have betrayed you_. Trias hated to think of it, but it was most likely correct. Snoke was all but brainwashed into believing the Emperor’s lies. 

And it was frightening to think, really, how easy it was to not refer to the Emperor as “Father”. Even if it was all too right. 

***

Trias wondered if the ship he was piloting was too conspicuous even as he landed on Jakku. And getting out, he couldn’t help but notice just how desolate the planet felt. Not just in the amount of sand kicked up, the stinging winds, but how ragged everyone looked, how miserable. How thin, too, even as the Crolute junkboss laid down, honestly, portions that were quite miniscule in comparison to what they should be getting. 

This planet...it wasn’t the ideal place for a runaway like Trias. But it would have to do. And besides, he thought, there was something in him that couldn’t help but think the planet needed him. 

And there was someone who called his attention. A woman, with blond hair in a truly unusual style. Three buns. She was beautiful, Trias thought, but also haggard-looking and sad. Then again, living here...who could blame her? 

***

Nerys didn’t expect the man to come over, truly. He was handsome, even if he looked like he’d had a rough life, his face expressive and kind. Plutt was distracted momentarily from giving her her usual measly portion (Nerys had learned long ago that it was a waste of time to argue with Plutt) when the man spoke. 

”I have something to trade,” he said. His voice sounded different too. Almost princely. Nerys quickly dismissed the notion; royalty didn’t come to Jakku. “A rare kyber crystal. How many portions?”

The look on Plutt’s face was truly priceless. Plutt managed to sputter out that it was worth twenty portions, and Nerys supposed neither she nor her new friend were in danger of starving. Not really. 

Even sharing the portions back at the man’s ship, Nerys said, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

”It was the right thing to do. That Crolute treated you unfairly.”

Nerys shrugged. “Nothing’s really fair on Jakku.” She smiled faintly. “I’m Nerys.”

”Trias,” said the man. 

Nerys smiled faintly. “I think we’re gonna get on just fine, Trias.”


End file.
